Mage's Academy/Second Floor
Balcony: Running along either side of the hall, it connects the great stair to the side rooms. #'Professors' Drawing Room:' A lounge and work areas for the professors living in this building. #'Professor's Quarters' #'Professor's Quarters' #'Professor's Quarters' #'Library:' The library of the Mage's Academy is extensive in its fields and one of the finest in the Six Seas. It takes up the 2nd and 3rd floors of this wing of the building. #'Reading Room:' Also a library annex, this room is filled with comfortable furnishings and desks for study. #'Reading Room:' Also a library annex, this room is filled with comfortable furnishings and desks for study. #'Servants' Quarters:' Directly above the kitchens, these rooms are comfortable quarters for the cooks and maids of the school. #'Passage:' This corridor, lit on the east by arrow slits, seems to be a dead end, but there is actually a secret door (very hard to locate) at the tower end, behind which is a heavily reinforced steel door, locked. Beyond is the tower corridor, windowless, with a dead end to the left and to the right. The inner wall has another secret door, however, virtually impossible to locate, with another steel door with two locks. Only Noraalin, Monmai and Revilian Vorn have keys to this door. #'Cells:' Four individual holding cells stem off a narrow corridor connecting the Landing to the Passage #'Landing:' Stairs lead up (clockwise) and down (counterclockwise) from this small landing. The door leading into the Citadel are identical to those in "#10 Passage". #'Covered Passage:' Running above the open loggia on the first floor, this glass-walled corridor connects the wings of the academic building. #'Youth Dormitory:' The vast majority of the 150 or so students at the Academy are young men aged 16-25. Most of them are lodged in this suite of rooms. Actually somewhat more divided than shown here, they generally still have 4-8 youths per room. #'Youth Dormitory:' The vast majority of the 150 or so students at the Academy are young men aged 16-25. Most of them are lodged in this suite of rooms. Actually somewhat more divided than shown here, they generally still have 4-8 youths per room. #'Youth Dormitory:' The vast majority of the 150 or so students at the Academy are young men aged 16-25. Most of them are lodged in this suite of rooms. Actually somewhat more divided than shown here, they generally still have 4-8 youths per room. #'Youth Dormitory:' The vast majority of the 150 or so students at the Academy are young men aged 16-25. Most of them are lodged in this suite of rooms. Actually somewhat more divided than shown here, they generally still have 4-8 youths per room. #'Boys' Dormitory:' A few younger (and particularly gifted) students generally aged 8 through 16, attend the Academy. They reside in this large room. Currently, there are 20 enrolled. #'Bath Facilities:' As advanced as any in the Six Seas, there are baths with hot running water (cisterns underground keep it hot) through unknown means. #'Reading Room:' A quiet area for study. #'Women's Dormitory:' A few independent and gifted women (currently 12) have come to the Mage's Academy to study, since learning of Talice Luen; they have their own dormitory here. #'Dormitory Proctor's Room:' A generally thankless job, the Proctor is responsible for maintaining order on his floor in the adjacent Dormitory. #'Professor's Quarters' #'Professor's Quarters' #'Professor's Quarters' Category:Mage's Academy locations